Bite Me
by FallenAngel92
Summary: REPOST:AU: Full summary inside: pairings decided upon your vote!


**Bite Me**

**Summary: **AU:Tenten and Sakura begin their sophomore year at a private, all girls school where they meet Ino and Hinata; girls like them. But their fun doesn't last long. When the girls at K.S.A start to disappear they'll have to go Nancy Drew on someone's ass.

**This is a repost! Please read the Author's note at the bottom!**

-

-

**Chapter One: Just Purr-fect!**

* * *

"Tenten, Sakura…" addressed Mrs. Haruno, "I'm sending you both to a boarding school for your Sophomore, Junior and Senior year…"

"NANI??" both teens screamed.

Sakura's mom clicked her tongue, "You both knew this was coming. How do you think normal people would react to this?" Mrs. Haruno formed hand signs and chanted something inaudible.

Tan, fuzzy, triangle shaped cat ears grew on top of her head while her human ears sank in, a long tan tail formed at the base of her spine, her green eyes turned amber, and her teeth and nails grew sharper before their eyes.

"Not very well." answered Mrs. Haruno.

-

Over 300 years ago, a scientist invented a new chemical. It was designed to give humans animal like traits. He put it in a very popular food, without the consent of the government or people. It only affected 10 out of 2,000,000 people. Not only did they give them animal like traits, but they developed the parts associated with the animals 5 senses. Their eyes grew sharper, noses could pick up scent better, ears heard better, tongue tasted better, and skin felt more.

Many people liked what they had become. But a cure was made; everyone was required to take it. The government said it was dangerous and no one knew what might develop. So every one did…or so they thought.

Sakura's great-great-great grandmother had the 'disease'. She chose to keep it. The people that wanted to keep their enhancements found a way to hide it; using an invisibility seal.

Naomi (Sakura's great-great-great grandmother's name) settled down and had two children; one son, Takk and one daughter, Sokei. When Sokei turned 16, she developed her mother's disease, Takk did not. Sokei hated it and didn't want it, Naomi told her of the cure. Sokei immediately sought it out and received the cure. It had no affect.

The disease had now turned into a curse for Sokei. She eventually moved on with her life and married, but never told her husband of her curse. Sokei had two daughters, who had two daughters, who were now Mrs. Haruno, and the late Mrs. Tenshi.

The curse was only hereditary through females. But later, it was discovered, with certain families it was only hereditary through males, and in other families, both male and female developed it.

Sakura and Tenten were born on the same day. And their 16th birthday was at midnight tonight. Mrs. Haruno would take them to have a private 'Birthday Party', where they would transform into their animal like forms for the first time. Tenten and Sakura were cousins, but Tenten now lived with Sakura, her mother and father. Mr. and Mrs. Tenshi had died on a horrible ANBU mission, leaving 10 year old Tenten behind.

­

-

"Can't was just use the seal?" asked Sakura. Sakura has short pink hair and bright green eyes. She wore red zip-up jacket, black shorts with a pinkish tan cover over them, leather boots that went mid calf, and a pair of black gloves. She used the village headband to separate her bangs form the rest of her hair.

"No, you have to learn to use your…" Mrs. Haruno trailed off, "special abilities."

"Its 11pm already Auntie!" whined Tenten, "I just want to be normal!!" She had long auburn brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. Tenten wore a white Chinese style shirt with a red strip on the folds; her pants were the same color as the stripe. Her pants had slits down each of the sides, with about 3 inches of her naked thigh showing. She kept her headband tied around her forehead, with her bangs covering the sides. She was known for her twin buns she always wore to keep her hair out of her eyes while she was training.

"Normal?" scolded Mr. Haruno, "This family hasn't been normal since my grandmother decided being an outcast was _fun_" she spat the word 'fun' like it was a bad taste in her mouth.

"Granma Naomi…" sighed Sakura, "So what kind of school, mama?"

Mrs. Haruno smiled, "So you'll give it a chance?"

"Hai, "agreed Sakura and Tenten.

Mrs. Haruno smiled, "Well it's a boarding school. You two will share a room with two other girls that have the curse too. It is an all girl's school with all female teachers that have the curse also. But the outside world sees the school as a scholarship academy. But there is an all boy's school only a mile away-." She cast Sakura a look, "I expect not to here from you two unless it's soaring grades or the weekly phone call. It's not as… big as your old school, but I' think you'll love it!"

"It's better than going to old school and being called a freak everyday…" commented Sakura. Tenten nodded, but looked spaced out.

Mrs. Haruno looked at Tenten worriedly, then back to Sakura. Sakura mouthed 'misses her parents'. Sakura's mom nodded and snapped her finger in front of the sulking girl's face.

Tenten gasped and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Auntie…I was thinking about…" Tenten's face turned somber.

"Your parents" answered Sakura's mom, "No, your mother…" she corrected.

Tenten nodded, "I remember she used to get excited telling me about my turning ceremony…"

"Tenten I-." began Sakura, she didn't know what to say. Tenten wanted to become the same thing that got her parent killed, ANBU.

­

"Your mother's very proud of you, my sweet little niece" Mrs. Haruno wrapped her arms around the broken teenager.

Tenten pushed slowly out of the embrace, "I know…" she glanced at the clock, "We better be getting ready."

"I bet you're going to have a panda tail!" teased Sakura. They always said Tenten was a panda because of her buns.

Tenten stuck out her tongue, "At least I won't grow eight, hairy, hideous legs!!" Sakura winced and Tenten laughed. Everyone knew Sakura was horrified of spiders.

--

Sakura's mom closed the sound proof door behind them. She spread a large quilt out on the hard, dirty floor. She motioned for her girls to sit as she lit some candles. Sakura and Tenten sat beside each other, they faced a mirrored wall.

Tenten rubbed her stomach, "I'm so nervous, Auntie…will it hurt?"

Mrs. Haruno smiled, "Nothing you two can't handle…I'm sure."

Tenten and Sakura shared looks. They were wearing loose white dresses, no shoes or socks on, and their hair was down without the village headband in it. Their dresses had a hole cut at the bases of their spines for the tails.

"What do you think we'll look like?" asked Tenten.

Mrs. Haruno though for a moment, "Well, you'll defiantly be of the cat species…but I can't say what breed. Sokei was a panther, and I'm a lion. There's no telling."

"What was my mother?" asked Tenten.

"She was a tiger, I believe." answered Mrs. Haruno.

Tenten beamed with pride, "I hope I look like her then!"

"I want to be a neko!" squealed Sakura.

Sakura's mom checked her wrist watch, "Oh my…" she said, "It's 11: 59. Be ready girls!"

After 20 seconds of silence…

­

"My KAMI! How long dose one minute last!" complained Sakura.

"Calm down Sakura" mumbled Tenten, she played with her hair and watched it in the mirror.

"Blah, bla- AAHHHHHHH" screamed Sakura. A blinding pain shot through her head, cutting off all thought.

Tenten saw Sakura double over in pain from her ball she had curled into on the floor. The pain was like nothing else she had felt, like it was unreachable.

Tenten gasped and her eyes flew open at the burning sensation on the base of her spine, she heard Sakura's scream a second later. Her finger nails and teeth felt like someone was pulling them out.

Sakura screeched once more, and Tenten found out why. Another pain shot through her, her eyes dilated and re-dilated, it was so agonizing. Then...it stopped.

It was like it never happened; Tenten couldn't feel any more pain. In fact she felt so good she could purr.

Hold up…purr??

Tenten jumped up and looked in the mirror. Sakura did the same.

Sakura squealed and did a back flip. She landed on her feet, and gasped in amazement. Sakura had two triangular, tan cat ears on top her head, a long tan tail that had a white tip, huge amber eyes, and sharp canines and claws.

Sakura and Mrs. Haruno hugged each other. Tenten turned back toward the mirror.

Tenten had two round, white and black striped ears on top of her head, extremely pale blue eyes, a long white and black striped tail, and sharp teeth and nails.

"What…what am I?" asked Tenten, she could see Sakura and Mrs. Haruno staring at her through the mirror.

Sakura pointed a finger at Tenten, "You're a Siberian White Tiger!!" Tenten's mouth dropped, "I read about them, they're really rare tigers. Tenten you're so BEAUTIFUL!!" Sakura pounced on Tenten, and started licking her cheek.

Tenten hissed, and gasped, _Did that sound just come out of my throat?_

Mrs. Haruno made hand sighs and formed her neko like features. Tenten nipped at Sakura, who laughed and stood up. Tenten stood too.

­Sakura's mom sniffed Sakura and smiled, "I'm glad I named you Sakura, you smell just like one!" She sniffed Tenten, "You smell just like your momma, like honeysuckle!"

Tenten smiled, and sniffed Sakura's mom, "You smell like…I don't know."

"It'll take you awhile until you recognize scents effectively, but once you do you'll commit each and everyone to memory." Mrs. Haruno explained.

"So mom," began Sakura. "How about a 3 minute lesson on Rights and Wrongs of this."

She thought for a moment. "When you are in these states, your sense of smell, taste, site, and touch are elevated to high levels. So be careful of strong perfumes and food. And remember to control yourself. You'll find your instincts are very powerful, but you must be level headed about any decision you make. And a pro to this whole epidemic is no more menstruation. You will though, come into a period of estrous once a year. But since this is an all girls school so no worries there. Any questions?"

Both girls shook their heads. "I think I'll get some shut eye…now…" Sakura purred and stretched.

"Okay…" said Mrs. Haruno, "But my husband doesn't know, so Tenten kept your hair in buns over your ears. Sakura hide yours in a hat. Keep your tails in your pants or curl them around your stomach. I have colored contacts you two can use until you get to the academy and learn the seal, okay??"

"Right." nodded Sakura and Tenten.

Mrs. Haruno did the hand seal and she returned to normal, "Let's sneak you guys back into the house now!"

* * *

_**IMPORTANT!**_

I decide to repost this story because of the many mistakes I had made. Now, after I've done my research, I'll continue. You can chose the pairings in your review, so review!

The next chapter, **Don't Hiss At Me, Bitch!**, will be coming soon! Until then, Ja Ne!


End file.
